Why Harry?
by Just A Girl Of Hogwarts-x
Summary: Just a ONESHOT about Luna and Harry. Even everyone can have a change of heart. Mainly fluff. Reviews are love people!


**Just a oneshot about Luna and Harry. Young love :)**

**R&R Please..I'll be your best friend. :)**

* * *

Harry Potter was in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had never felt happier, Gryffindor had finally won the Quidditch Cup a litle over a week ago. But there was a small part of him that didn't feel right.

Harry had started to go out with Ginny Weasley a few days ago, of course he had been glad that he and Ginny were together, but now, he wasn't too sure. The more time he spent with Ginny, the less he liked her. She seemed to cling to him and he wasn't very fond of it. Harry never got to properly see Ron and Hermione together anymore without Ginny coming up to him and dragging him elsewhere. A part of Harry felt missing, like he had lost someone.

'Maybe that someone has blonde hair and wears radish earrings,' he thought to himself. Wait, he couldn't fancy Luna 'Loony' Lovegood, could he? There was something different about Luna though. She doesn't care about what other people think of her, she is loyal, and she is strong. All of those times when she was getting bullied, Harry had never once seen her cry. He respected her for that, maybe he even pitied her for that. But all he knew was that he loves Luna. She was always kind to people, even if they didn't return the gesture. But lately, Luna seemed to be avoiding Harry.

"Hi Harry," a girls voice said. Recognising the voice, Harry felt a small wave of disappointment spread through him.

"Hey Gin," he replied, a forced smile on his face. He gave her a small peck.

"What's the matter?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Nothing," he replied, dropping his hand from hers.

"Harry?" she began, walking to the tree which he was currently standing under. "I know there's something wrong. Come on you can tell-"

"I don't want to talk about it Ginny!" he snapped, annoyed that she wouldn't get the message.

"Harry I'm your girlfriend! You're meant to tell me every-"

"Why has Luna been avoiding me?" he asked, noticing the desperation in his voice.

"Is this about her?! How am I supposed to know?" she said, but Harry knew that she knew the answer.

"You do know Gin, just tell me why. Please," he pleaded.

"I told her to stay away from you," she replied, but from the expression on her face, she didn't feel the least bit guilty.

"What! Why?!" he demanded. "She's my friend, and you had no right telling her to stay away from me!"

"I only did it for us, she would dig her claws into you and take you away from me," Ginny moaned.

"Luna's not like that!" he protested, before continuing. "What would make you say that?"

"It's a bit obvious, Luna fancies you! She even admitted it Harry!" Ginny said, her temper rising.

Harry felt ecstatic. The one person that he loved felt the same for him. But there was one problem, Ginny. Harry liked her, loved her even. But more like a sister. He knew what he would have to do.

"Gin," Harry began, making it up as he went along. "We need to talk."

"W-What about?" she asked, her voice sounded nervous.

"We need to break up Ginny," he replied quietly. "I'm really sorry."

"B-But why?" she asked, tears brimming in her eyes. "I thought you wanted to be with me?"

"I do. I did," he said the last part more firmly. "I think I'm in love with someone else."

"I-I can't listen to this," Ginny said, before running away, crying.

Harry would speak to her later, he just needed time to think on his own.

Luna. So Luna felt the same way about him, Harry felt fantastic, all he wants is to be with her. But Ginny, he had just broke her heart, or at least she thinks that he has. She'll probably find someone else to be with, and she'll be happier with them. But that wont stop Ron from punching him, and Hermione, well Harry had no idea what Hermione would do or say. But he was just about to find out when Ron and Hermione came up to him. Ron's fist met Harry's jaw when he was close enough.

"How could you! She's my little sister! How could you just dump her like that?!" Ron roared, hitting him in the exact same place again.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed, on the verge of tears. "Stop it!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stay with her. The truth is, I love someone else," Harry replied quietly.

"Who?" Ron asked, calming down slightly.

"Luna," Hermione answered for him.

"H-How did you know?" Harry asked, shocked that she knew this piece of information.

"It's obvious, isn't it? You haven't seen Luna all week and you've been miserable, you may not act it, but I know you are. Whenever someone says Luna's name your head shoots up and you've been asking everyone why she's been avoiding you," Hermione said. "It's a girl thing," she added.

"You dumped my sister for Loony Lovegood!" Ron shouted, and this time Harry's fist met Ron's face.

"Don't call her Loony," Harry hissed, anger swelling inside of him.

Ron stomped off, shouting very rude things at Harry, Hermione howeber, stayed where she was.

"I shouldn't have hit him," Harry said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault, he had no right in calling her Loony," Hermione replied, giving him a small smile. "He'll come around."

"I doubt it," Harry replied.

"Give it time," Hermione said. "Anyways, I have Ancient Runes homework. I'll see you later Harry!" Hermione gave Harry a quick goodbye, then ran back to the castle.

Alone again. Harry walked all around the grounds, thinking about Luna. He knew he loved her. He had never felt this way about anyone else.

"Someone throw her in the lake!" a Slytherin boy jeered to the crowd. Harry looked at the person a group of Slytherins had hoisted high in the air. To Harry's horror, it was Luna.

"No. Please, put me down. I can't swin," Luna pleaded, fear obvious in her voice.

"HEY! PUT HER DOWN!" Harry screamed, storming over to the Slytherins.

"You heard Potter, put her down boys," the leader of the group said. His hair was unnaturally yellow.

SPLASH!

Luna's blonde curls folated gracefully in the air before becoming hidden by the deep watery depths in which she had ben thrown into.

"You didn't say where to put her Potter," one of the Slyhterin boys said, before they all ran away.

"LUNA!" Harry screamed, and before he could stop himself, he had jumped into the underwater world.

The water stabbed at his like daggers, but the freezing water didn't break his determination. He couldn't see her anywhere, and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Her blonde curls were nowhere to be seen. Harry resurfaced, gasping for air. Taking one last breath, he plunged back into the water. He had the same stabbing sensation again, but he swam deeper and deeper into the water. His eyes frantically searched the waters, and then he saw it. Blonde curls floating in the lake. Harry swam closer, and he knew it was Luna. He picked up her light frame with one arm, and swam back up. Surfacing, he draggged her onto the grass, but she wasn't breathing.

'What do I do? How do I get her breathing again?' Harry thought to himself, then it came into his head. He slightly opened Luna's mouth, pinched her nose, and pressed his lips to hers and breathed.

If he wasn't in this current situation Harry would have been ecstatic, but he had to focus on getting Luna breathing. After breathing into her mouth he pumped down onto her chest three times, he then repeated this over and over again.

After about five minutes, Luna started to violently cough and then she began to vomit large amounts of water. She looked at Harry, and her face turned white with shock. She did something Harry didn't expect, Luna stood up and ran. Harry saw a blur of blonde disappear into the Forbidden Forest.

"Luna!" Harry shouted, running after her.

She either didn't hear him, or she completely ignored him.

"Luna!" he shouted again, catching up with her.

Luna sat next to a small river, everypart of her soaking wet. Tears were pouring down her face. For once in his life, Harry Potter had seen Luna Lovegood cry.

It wasn't noisy, she didn't wail or cry loudly. She just sobbed silently.

Harry sat down next to her and placed his arms around her, trying to let her know she was safe. Her misty blue eyes were still full of tears, but nevertheless, she still managed to supress a small smile.

"You shouldn't be here, or anywhere near me for that matter," she announced in her dreamy voice, but it sounded a bit choked because she was still crying.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Ginny told me to stay away from you. She said she'd, well I don't know what she was going to do, but I imagine it wont be pretty."

"It doesn't matter about Ginny," Harry said. "I've finished with her."

"Y-You have? But why?" Luna asked, slightly surprised.

"Because of you," Harry replied. "I l-love you Luna."

"There's no point in trying to hide it. I love you too Harry," Luna replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"Glad to hear it," Harry replied, and the world was spinning in slow motion. His lips were inches from hers, the suspense was killing him.

Then it happened in one swift movement, his lips were touching hers, it was the exact same feeling as before, only better. His arms were wrapped around her, remaining to happily kiss her. But he stopped when he felt her tears on his face.

"Luna?" Harry asked.

"No, this can't be happening. Ginny, I'm betraying her. Why did you make me love you? Why was I thinking of you when I was drowning? Why did you say that you love me? Why couldn't you have stayed with Ginny? Why Harry?" Luna broke down after her speech. Harry watched her fall to her knees and start to sob, he suddenly felt very guilty.

Harry knelt down beside her and held her close to him.

"I didn't mean to make you love me, only you know why you did. I have no idea why you thought of me, but I always think of you. I said I love you because it's true. I couldn't have stayed with Ginny, it just didn't feel right. I need you Luna," Harry choked out.

"I wish you didn't, because it scares me. I do love you Harry, please know that. But what happens when you leave me or don't want me anymore, I don't want to get hrut Harry," Luna said, looking up at him.

"Luna, I would never hurt you," Harry replied, wiping the tears from her face.

"Promise me," Luna said, hugging her knees.

"Luna Lovegood, I promise I will never hurt you, because I love you," Harry said, pulling her close to him.

"I believe you Harry," Luna said, giving him a small smile.

"Come on, you need to change into dry clothes," Harry said, stretching his legs.

"So do you, oh and I never got to say thanks, for saving me. I thought I was going to d-die," Luna said, leaning into him.

"It's okay, you're safe, and I'm the never going to let anything happen to you," Harry replied, and together they walked back to the castle together. For the first time in a while, Harry felt genuinely happy.

FIN


End file.
